Vongola Style: TV Shows' Actors
by JenChima
Summary: Tentang Tsuna yang terpilih jadi aktor baru untuk Vongola Enterprise dan bekerja dengan aktor-aktor perusahaannya yang paling terkenal (Gaje dan Jayus alert! ...kayaknya. Anda sudah dikirimkan peringatan lewat Kapos). Anyway, Cekidot ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dalam segala bentuk dan perkara apa pun, KHR! bukan milik orang yang bikin fanfic tidak jelas ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tsu-kun, ada surat untukmu." sahut ibu Tsuna, Sawada Nana yang sangat dikenal oleh semuanya sebagai figur yang penyayang, sampai-sampai semuanya menganggap dia sebagai ibu mereka sendiri.

"Tunggu... Lagi ganti baju!" teriak Tsuna dari kamarnya dan setelah selesai, dia bergegas turun ke dapur di mana ibunya berada. "Pagi, Tsu-kun... Suratnya ada di meja." sambut Nana dengan senyum sebelum kembali membuat sarapan.

"Pagi juga, bu..." balas Tsuna yang kemudian meraih mengambil surat yang masih tersegel di atas meja makan. Mengamati amplop surat itu, dia tidak menemukan apa pun yang menarik, kecuali beberapa tulisan yang menyebut nama, alamat, dan prangko yang bergambar... Bunglon?, yang ditulis dengan indah. Sudah jelas kalau penulisnya adalah orang yang memiliki apresiasi yang cukup banyak terhadap keindahan dan kerapian.

Tanpa menunda lebih lama, dia segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat di dalamnya.

_Untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi di tempat,_

_ Dengan hormat__,_

_S__aya, selaku manajer dan perwakilan dari Vongola Enterprise__s__ yang senantiasa menghasilkan bintang-bintang ternama baru di dunia __hiburan__, menyampaikan bahwa Anda telah lulus dengan nilai sempurna dalam audisi pemilihan bintang baru perusahaan kami. Jika Anda memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran ini, silahkan datang ke alamat berikut ini._

_Alamat: 4-7 Tokyo Meguro Kamimeguro 2_

_Kami sangat berharap agar Anda menerima tawaran ini dan __agar__ memikirkannya dengan baik terlebih dahulu._

_Manajer Vongola Enterprise__s__,_

_Reborn._

_N.B. Iemitsu sudah memberimu izin untuk menerima tawaran ini dan jangan membuatku menunggu jawabanmu terlalu lama, __d__ame-Tsuna._

Hening.

5 menit kemudian...

"HIIEE!" teriak Tsuna dengan histeris sampai tetangga di sebelah merasa kalau ada gempa bumi ringan karena kaca rumahnya bergetar. Bahkan Nana yang sedang memotong wortel dengan tidak sengaja melempar pisau di tangannya.

Dan di saat yang sama, ada yang buka pintu dapur.

"Hm... Pagi..." kata Lambo sambil mengusap matanya dan langsung merasakan salah satu shock terbesar di hidupnya selain diburu oleh Bianchi saat pisau yang terlempar itu tertancap di dinding sebelah kanannya yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya (sisa 1 cm).

"Oh, Lambo! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Nana dengan khawatir setelah menyadari kalau pisaunya hampir mengenai wajah si bocah yang berumur 10 tahun itu.

"I-iya... Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Lambo dengan ekspresi dan nada yang masih shock.

"Oh, untunglah kalau begitu..." balas Nana dengan ekspresi yang langsung saja berubah 180 derajat dari khawatir ke yang biasanya.

Dia kemudian berbalik ke arah Tsuna. "Lagipula, Tsu-kun... Ada apa dengan suratnya sampai membuatmu histeris begitu?"

Tsuna masih terlalu shock untuk merespon sehingga Nana segera mengambil kertas di tangan anaknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Wah, beruntung sekali kamu, Tsu-kun! Saya tidak pernah menyangka kalau kamu punya cita-cita untuk jadi aktor dan betul-betul terwujud!" sahut Nana dengan senang setelah mengetahui kalau Tsuna akhirnya bisa berguna juga.

Mendengar itu, Tsuna kembali dari keadaan shocknya dan segera saja menentang perkataan ibunya. "Tapi saya tidak pernah mengikuti audisi apa pun, apalagi punya cita-cita jadi aktor! Lagian, saya kan dame!"

"Ah... Untuk saat-saat seperti ini menjadi kenyataan sama seperti mimpi saja..." lantun Nana yang terlalu sibuk dengan khayalannya sampai dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsuna.

Mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu ibunya saat dia sedang seperti itu, Tsuna menyerah dan berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan Lambo yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Lambo yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Haah... Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dan memang saya sendiri juga tidak bisa percaya, tapi saya diterima sebagai aktor baru oleh Vongola Enterprise." Jawab Tsuna dengan tidak yakin.

"Perusahaan ternama itu? Yakin tidak salah orang?"

"Saya tidak tahu harus menganggap itu sebagai pujian atau hinaan, tapi semoga saja hinaan karena berarti memang salah orang. Tidak mungkin mereka mau terima orang yang dame..."

"Hm... Tapi aneh juga kalau mereka tiba-tiba merekrut orang baru. Kalau tidak salah, perusahaan itu sudah berbulan-bulan tidak menerima calon baru."

"Eh? Begitukah?" tanya Tsuna yang penasaran dengan informasi baru tersebut. Jelas saja dia tidak tahu karena dia adalah tipe orang yang jarang ikuti berita (lebih tepatnya malas).

"Kalau tidak salah... Jadi, kak Tsuna mau terima tawarannya?"

"Hm... Sebenarnya masih galau..." kata Tsuna tanpa memandang langsung ke Lambo dan di saat itu juga dia tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang menyatakan kalau sekarang sudah pukul 8:10.

"HIIEE! Saya bakalan terlambat!" Tsuna cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Hampir secepat dia lari ke atas, dia segera turun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil sepotong roti dan bergegas ke sekolah.

Yah, bisa dibilang kecepatan larinya membuat pelari-pelari marathon malu dan itu semua hanya untuk terhindar dari amarah sang prefect atau ketua komite disiplin SMP Namimori yang sangat sadis.

Tsuna masih berusaha menghirup oksigen untuk paru-parunya ketika dia masuk ke kelas. Gokudera Hayato, orang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai tangan kanan Jyuudaime (sebutan yang dia berikan untuk Tsuna) –nya, spontan saja menghampiri Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hayato dengan khawatir.

"I-iya... Hanya... kecapaian... lari..." balas Tsuna di tengah usahanya untuk mencari nafas.

"Haha... Semangat sekali kamu, Tsuna, sampai bisa seperti itu." Kata Yamamoto Takeshi, salah satu teman baik Tsuna dan bintang baseball SMP Namimori.

"Tch, Jyuudaime bisa seperti ini karena tidak mau dihajar sama orang sialan itu, dasar orang gila baseball!"

"Eh? Memangnya sudah hampir masuk, ya? Haha... Saya tidak perhatikan jam." ujar Yamamoto sambil tertawa dan tidak sadar kalau Gokudera memberinya pandangan sinis.

Tidak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi yang disusul oleh guru pelajaran pertama. Semua murid segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasanya.

* * *

Waktu istirahat...

"Tsuna, ayo kita makan sama-sama!" sahut Yamamoto.

"Dasar! Jyuudaime tidak perlu makan dengan kau!" balas Gokudera sambil marah-marah.

"Um, sejujurnya saya lagi mau sendirian hari ini... Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, kami ada di halaman sekolah, ya..." jawab Yamamoto yang menyilangkan lengannya di leher Gokudera dan menariknya keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan si rambut silver yang minta dilepaskan.

Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat perilaku kedua sahabatnya itu dan berbelok arah menuju ke atap sekolah.

Hal yang pertama dilakukannya yaitu untuk melihat-lihat apakah sang prefect yang sadis itu ada di sini atau tidak karena layaknya orang yang masih berpikiran normal, tentu saja dia tidak mau membuat orang itu marah dan kena hajar.

Setelah memastikan kalau hanya dia sendiri di tempat itu dan aman dari sang prefect hingga waktu istirahat usai, dia duduk di dekat tembok yang terletak di sebelah pintu atap dan menyantap bentonya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang juga ada di situ tapi tersembunyi dari pandangannya.

* * *

Orang misterius itu sedang menikmati espresso yang dibuat khusus dari biji kopi kesukaannya sambil memandang ke kejauhan saat tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara pintu atap terbuka dan langkah kaki.

Berdasarkan dari suara langkah kakinya yang tidak menentu, orang itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemilik suara tersebut sedang mengamati sekelilingnya sebelum berhenti di sebuah bagian dan duduk. Selanjutnya muncul juga suara sebuah kotak yang dibuka dan peralatan makan yang berbenturan.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya di atas tembok di mana pintu atap terletak, orang itu mengintip ke bawah dan melihat seorang murid dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang tidak karuan acaknya.

Langsung saja dia mengenali murid itu sebagai targetnya dan tidak bisa menahan senyum yang perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

Tampaknya keberadaan orang misterius itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Tsuna karena di saat itu juga Hyper Intuition-nya kembali berakting dan segera saja dia menengok ke atas tapi tidak mendapati siapa pun.

Dia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega karena dia kira akan ada si prefect atau anak-anak nakal tapi ternyata tidak, saat dia tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara orang ketika mau kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Chaos." seru suara yang kedengaran asing di telinga Tsuna.

Secara spontan dia berbalik ke depan dan melihat seorang pria yang memakai jas dan fedora dengan pita kuning di kepalanya. Hal yang paling mengagetkan Tsuna adalah karena orang itu lagi jongkok jadi mereka berhadapan langsung dan jarak antara berdua yang dekat sekali.

Tsuna kaget setengah mati sampai tidak sadar kalau teriakannya menggema di satu sekolah dan baru berhenti setelah orang misterius itu menodongkan senjatanya di muka Tsuna.

"Diam atau kutembak." ujarnya dengan suara dan tatapan yang dingin sampai Tsuna tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh.

"Bagus. Saya di sini untuk menjemputmu karena jawabanmu terlalu lama."

"Eh?" satu-satunya respon yang muncul di pikiran Tsuna sebelum dia tiba-tiba diangkat (seperti karung) oleh Reborn yang kemudian lompat ke gedung terdekat.

"HIIIEEE! Lompatan macam apa itu?!" Melihat dan berada dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak mungkin itu membuat otak kecilnya untuk bereaksi dengan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Reborn memberinya pandangan sinis agar berhenti supaya tidak menarik perhatian.

Kalau ingin tahu bagaimana cerita mereka selama perjalanan, yah... coba bayangkan Tsuna yang hampir setiap waktu teriak sampai Reborn akhirnya tembak dengan peluru bius.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sudah mengerti, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan perlahan, masih memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya sekaligus apa yang dilihat di depannya. Tampaknya semua hal-hal aneh yang terjadi seharian ini terlalu berlebihan untuk otak kecilnya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau dia akan bekerja bersama dengan orang-orang yang bisa bikin fans-fans berbuat apa saja hanya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan utama di berbagai media sampai saat ini.

* * *

**Tolong di read and review ya, guys :) Berhubung saya agak stress sendiri waktu bikin ini cerita dan akan selalu begitu (makanya penggunaan katanya semacam formal), jadi saya akan dengan senang hati menerima saran dan kritik supaya saya tidak jadi tambah gila sendiri.**

**Muhahahahahaha~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Berhubung saya orang Makassar, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf memang kalau saya pakai bahasa Makassar karena ada beberapa kata-katanya yang menurutku kedengaran lucu untuk dikasih masuk dalam cerita. Tapi tenang saja. Saya ada buat translation note ke bahasa Indo di akhir tiap chapter yang ada bahasa Makassarnya supaya saudara-saudara tidak bingung sendiri. Hahahaha~**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dalam segala bentuk dan perkara apa pun, KHR! bukan milik orang yang bikin fanfic nda jelas ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Setelah briefing singkat di luar ruang utama (Tsuna berpikir kenapa tidak di dalam ruangannya saja), akhirnya mereka masuk dan melihat seorang berambut pirang yang duduk di sofa dan lagi sibuk main PSP.

Tapi setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia cepat-cepat sembunyikan di tempat persembunyian terdekat dan memasang muka-muka tidak berdosa.

Tsuna sweatdrop melihat reaksinya karena sebenarnya sudah kentara sekali waktu dia sembunyikan.

"Ah, kamu pasti orang barunya. Tsuna, bukan? Namaku Giotto. Senang bertemu denganmu!" sambut si pirang dengan ceria sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Eh? I-iya... Senang bertemu denganmu juga... T-Tunggu! Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau setuju dengan semua ini!" teriaknya dengan panik setelah agak lalod sadarnya.

"Hm? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang setuju? Reborn sih bilangnya begitu..." tanya Giotto yang melihat kebingungan ke arah si manajer yang sedang meneguk segelas plastik espresso.

"T-tidak mungkin aku bakalan setuju dengan semua ini! Lagipula, siapa juga yang butuh orang dame..." jawab Tsuna, namun dia mengecilkan volume suaranya di kalimat terakhir sehingga tidak ada yang dengar. Semuanya kecuali Reborn yang melirik ke arah Tsuna.

"Eh? Kamu ada bilang sesuatu?" tanya Giotto.

"T-Tidak, kok…." Jawab Tsuna.

Giotto masih meragukannya, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak tanya lagi.

"Oh iya, ayo kita ketemu dengan yang lain juga. Sekalian kau bisa kenalan dengan mereka." Giotto kemudian menarik Tsuna yang semacam protes keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka melewati koridor yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa gambar-gambar tidak jelas yang salah satunya Tsuna pikir sebagai gambar yang mungkin paling anarkis yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia jadi pikir memangnya mereka tidak dituntut karena pasang gambar begitu?

Ada juga beberapa gambar lainnya yang sama tidak jelasnya sampai-sampai Tsuna memutuskan untuk tidak akan datang melewati daerah ini tanpa ditemani oleh siapa pun, kecuali kalau dia memang sudah menetapkan mau masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Setelah melewati beberapa pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan tersebut, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di ujung koridor (tolong diingat kalau panjangnya sekitar 10 km... Nda mungkin, lah... Cuma sekitar 9 km, kok), di mana ruang yang dimaksud Giotto sebelumnya terletak.

"Sudah bisa masuk, Tsuna?" tanya Giotto yang agak khawatir dengan berbagai macam reaksi yang Tsuna perlihatkan sebelumnya waktu melihat gambar-gambar yang terpajang. Dia malah pikir kalau Tsuna jadi begitu karena gugup.

"I-iya... Buka saja pintunya, Giotto-san..."

"Yakin?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

"100%?"

Sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Tidak ada kurang-kurangnya, kan?"

"Sudahlah! Buka saja!" sahut Tsuna.

"Baiklah..." balas Giotto dengan nada-nada riang dan mendorong buka pintunya.

Reaksi Tsuna langsung jadi tambah tidak karuan, melihat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, apalagi karena dia bisa lihat secara langsung dan ternyata jauh lebih keren daripada cerita-cerita yang didengarnya dan kalau dilihat lewat TV.

Salah satu dari mereka, si rambut merah, G. adalah yang pertama bicara. "Dia orangnya?"

"Yup! Dia imut, kan?" tanya Giotto dengan bangga. Muka Tsuna memerah karena malu.

Hanya satu kata yang muncul di pikiran tiap orang. 'Imut.'

"Haha... Benar, kan?" sambung Giotto seakan membaca pikiran mereka.

"A-anyway, namaku G."

"Namaku Asari Ugetsu. Biasa dipanggil Asari. Salam kenal, um..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Panggilanku Tsuna."

"Haha... Baiklah, Tsuna!"

"NAMA SAYA KNUCKLE! MOTTOKU ADALAH EXTREME!" sahut cowok berambut hitam dengan handsaplast di hidungnya. Banyak orang yang kasih dia pandangan sinis karena gendang telinga mereka sudah berdengung tidak karuan.

"Hm... Saya adalah Lampo, orang yang paling hebat." Ujar cowok berambut hijau dengan malas.

"Nufufufu... Daemon Spade. Saya yakin kita akan menghabiskan waktu yang indah bersama." Kata cowok dengan model rambut yang mirip melon.

'Gah, orang freak yang namanya sama dengan program komputer!' seru Tsuna dalam hati.

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang yang dari tampaknya seperti orang Prancis, yang bersandar di tembok dekat jendela yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Merasa jengkel dengan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya, akhirnya dia bicara juga.

"Alaude."

'Pesan untuk kebaikan diri sendiri: Jaga jarak 10 meter dari orang ini.' pikir Tsuna.

"Kelihatannya acara perkenalan diri sudah selesai." Reborn tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dan membuat semua orang tersentak, terutama Giotto dan Tsuna yang hampir lompat karena jarak mereka yang paling dekat.

Reborn tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka. (Dasar orang sadis) "Cepat kumpul di ruang latihan. Dame-Tsuna harus dilatih supaya tahu cara jadi aktor yang baik." kata Reborn yang kemudian pergi. Barulah kesadaran mereka semua kembali ke kenyataan.

"A-Apakah dia memang suka begitu?" Tanya Tsuna yang masih agak gemetaran.

"Sangat. Bahkan sampai sekarang saja belum ada satu pun dari kami yang sudah terbiasa. Saya yakin kalau yang tadi itu pertama kalimu."

"Tidak, ini yang kedua kalinya dan saya tetap merasa kalau bisa mati muda gara-gara dia."

"Ternyata pikiran kita sama…" balas Giotto.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang latihan, ternyata Reborn sudah menunggu di situ dengan beberapa orang yang bekerja di studio.

"Jadi apa yang membuat para nona cantik kita begitu lama?" sindir Reborn dan membuat semuanya shock.

Reborn tersenyum. "Ayo mulai latihannya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Giotto dan Asari, kalian yang urus Tsuna. Yang lain latihan untuk episode berikutnya."

Giotto dan Asari mengajak Tsuna ke samping, terpisah dari mereka yang memang latihan untuk filmnya.

"Nah, kira-kira apa yang dibutuhkan seorang aktor atau artis supaya bisa berakting dengan baik?" tanya Giotto, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang.

"Ekspresi yang sesuai dengan keadaan?" jawab Tsuna. Giotto dan Asari menganggukkan kepala.

"Menyesuaikan diri dengan baik terhadap keadaan juga?" sekali lagi Giotto dan Asari menganggukkan kepala.

"Bisa tampil percaya diri?" keduanya tetap menganggukan kepala, tapi dalam hati mereka berkata, 'Kayaknya tidak terlalu penting… Tapi biarlah.'

"Bisa makan mochi?" Ok, ini mulai aneh.

"Bisa bayar tagihan listrik?" Ekspresi Giotto sudah tidak jelas, Asari betul-betul tidak bisa berkomentar lagi.

"Bisa tidur-" langsung saja Giotto potong pembicaraannya. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Kau dengar dari mana itu semua?"

"Dari guru theaterku." jawabnya dengan nada datar.

'Astaga… Polos sekali ini anak.' Giotto dan Asari sweatdrop. Tsuna hanya melihat mereka dengan ekspresi kebingungan, tidak mengerti kenapa reaksinya begitu… aneh. Terutama saat mereka bisik-bisik sambil membelakangi dia.

"Jangan-jangan gurunya bilang kayak begitu karena memang dia sendiri yang bikin?" tanya Giotto.

"Aku rasa itu jawaban yang paling masuk akal. Haah… Dasar guru-guru jaman sekarang." balas Asari sambil menghela nafas. Giotto menatap temannya yang bicara seperti bapak-bapak dengan kaget. Tsuna jadi semakin bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang keduanya bicarakan.

"Tapi kenapa juga Tsuna sampai percaya?!" tanya Giotto lagi dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Kita kan sudah sepakat kalau dia polos sekali…"

"Oh… Iya." Giotto baru sadar. (Loh, memangnya mereka pakai telepati?)

Mereka lalu berbalik lagi menghadap Tsuna yang agak kaget dengan reaksi mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kami mendiskusikan tentang episode berikut." Asari tersenyum pada Tsuna agar dia tidak merasa curiga.

"Maaf karena bisik-bisik seperti itu, Tsuna… Soalnya lebih baik kalau kamu yang tahu sendiri kayak bagaimana ceritanya nanti." lanjut Giotto yang tertawa kecil.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok. Jadi, kita lanjutkan latihannya?"

"Tentu saja! Kita mulai dengan latihan ekspresi. Tsuna, coba kau bikin ekspresi orang yang lagi bahagia." kata Asari.

"Um, bisa kasih contoh dulu?"

"Gampang, kok. Begini-" lanjut Giotto yang kemudian memperlihatkan ekspresi 'terlalu' bahagianya.

Reaksi: shock berat.

'Kenapa kayak mirip ekspresinya papaku waktu dia kalah taruhan 1 milyar…?' kata Tsuna dalam hati. (Bukannya kebalik?)

'Teringat sama reaksinya nenekku waktu dia dengar kabar waktu kakekku meninggal.' Pikir Asari. (Memangnya si nenek dendam kayak bagaimana sama si kakek?)

Namun keduanya hanya diam supaya si rambut pirang tidak tersungging.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?" tanya Giotto dengan ikutan polosnya Tsuna.

"Aku tidak sangka kamu bisa begitu… Wow." jawab Asari, masih dengan ekspresi shock. Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu!" senyum Giotto kegirangan. Dia sepenuhnya tidak sadar kalau itu adalah sindiran.

"Sekarang coba kamu yang bikin, ya 'nak ya…"

'Maksud…?' Tsuna sweatdrop, "Uh, baiklah…" kemudian dia mencoba membuat versinya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka oleh Tsuna.

Keduanya tiba-tiba lari ke WC dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Saya baru tahu kalau mereka punya ketertarikan tersendiri pada WC…' (Maksud, Tsuna? Tidak nyambung sekali.)

Tidak lama kemudian, Giotto dan Asari kembali.

"Haha… Maaf, Tsuna. Tiba-tiba kebelet pipis." Kata Asari sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sorry, bro. Kebelet boker." Ujar Giotto.

*'Rantasa' .' Pikir Tsuna, sweatdrop. Dia ada feeling kalau mereka berbohong tapi lebih baik pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Um, sekarang latihan untuk apa?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya.

"Uh… Bagaimana kalau kita sampai di situ saja dulu? Berhubung latihan mereka juga sudah hampir selesai." Jawab Giotto, melihat ke arah yang lainnya yang latihannya sudah masuk ke tahap terakhir.

"Eh? Cepat banget selesainya…"

"Sebenarnya latihan hari ini hanya untuk menyempurnakan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi begitulah…"

"Oh, ok. Boleh nonton, tidak?"

Melihat Reborn yang sedang sibuk memberikan instruksi kepada orang-orang di sekitar dengan pistol di tangan, Asari langsung memberi usulan, "Uh, tapi nontonnya dari sini saja, ya. Supaya mereka kira kalau kita masih latihan."

Tsuna maunya nonton dari dekat, tapi yang dibilang Asari itu betul. (Dia tidak sadar kalau Asari bisa bilang begitu karena takut sama Reborn). Jadinya dia okok saja.

Akhirnya ketiganya nonton dari samping supaya dikira masih latihan, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menikmati karena berkali-kali dibikin hampir kena serangan jantung oleh si manajer sadis yang kelihatannya seperti menoleh ke arah mereka padahal sebenarnya tidak. (Wajar saja orang jadi paranoid di dekat Reborn).

Tsuna, sih… Biasa-biasa saja karena saking polosnya dia sebagai anaknya orang.

* * *

Translation note:  
*Rantasa' : jorok

**Entah kenapa saya merasa endingnya ini chapter agak aneh… -.-  
Well, yang penting sudah selesai. Jangan lupa di read and review ya ;;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan dalam penggunaan kata di cerita, jadi saya minta maaf memang sebelumnya dan kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang tahu versi benarnya, mohon diberi tahu, ya…**

**Disclaimer: Dalam segala bentuk dan perkara apa pun, KHR! bukan milik orang yang bikin fanfic nda jelas ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Setelah selesai latihan, semuanya dipaksa kembali berkumpul di ruang sebelumnya oleh Reborn.

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn sebagai orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan.

"B-Bagus. Bagus sekali…" jawab Giotto yang mengingat kembali waktu Tsuna tunjukkan aktingnya.

"Hahaha… Sepertinya dia memang punya bakat untuk jadi aktor." ujar Asari.

Komentar keduanya bikin Tsuna jadi malu karena dipuji.

Reborn menatap mereka dengan curiga tapi karena malas kasih komen, dia tidak berkomen. Sebaliknya, dia lanjut bicara ke yang lain.

"Dan saya harap kalian bisa berakting lebih baik lagi di latihan berikutnya." Ujar Reborn yang bergegas keluar dari ruangan ke tidak-tahu-ke-mana.

"Tch, coba kalau anak manja ini tidak tersandung pohon, pasti tidak bakalan hancur-hancuran jadinya." Kata G. sambil memberikan pandangan sinis pada Lampo.

'T-Tersandung pohon…?' tanya Tsuna, Giotto, dan Asari dalam hati sambil sweatdrop. "M-memangnya dia bikin apa sampai bisa begitu…? tanya Giotto.

"Kan ada properti pohon. Waktu adegan yang dia serang musuh pake kekuatan listriknya, dia malah arahkan tangannya ke pohon, jadi orang yang pasang efeknya juga ikutan bikin ke arah pohon. Reborn suruh kami hiraukan saja dan buru sisa musuh yang melarikan diri. Nah, di situ dia tersandung pohon yang dia kasih jatuh sebelumnya. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, itu pohon pas-pas di depannya."

"DAN JATUHNYA JUGA EXTREME SEKALI!" teriak Knuckle yang malah bangga sama cara jatuhnya Lampo.

'Memangnya orang yang atur efek-efeknya sebodoh itu sampai ikutan yang sudah jelas salah…?' pikir Tsuna sambil sweatdrop lagi.

Asari menghela nafas, "Saya jadi khawatir sama orang itu."

"Eh? Dia kenapa memangnya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kau tahu kan orang tipe-tipenya Reborn terhadap orang yang bikin kesalahan."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. 'Sejujurnya sih saya tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi ya sudahlah...'

Giotto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Berhubung kita sudah tidak ada latihan sampai besok, ada yang punya ide mau bikin apa?"

"Kita bisa bicara tentang hal-hal yang lagi nge-trend akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Lampo dengan malas.

"Contohnya?" tanya G.

"Nufufufu… Saya masih tertarik dengan plesetan iklan promosi yang lagi terkenal di blognya orang-orang." Mendengar perkataan Daemon, yang lain kecuali Tsuna yang bingung, G. yang menggerutu dan Alaude yang ekspresinya tetap pasif tapi tidak jelas apa yang dia lagi pikir, langsung punya perasaan tidak enak.

"Eh? Iklan promosi yang mana?" tanya Tsuna yang sudah tidak sabar mau tahu tentang apa.

"Nufufu… Itu loh, yang "Dulu saya menderita kencing manis, tetapi…" dia tidak sempat selesaikan karena… "Berisik." gamparan Alaude yang tiba-tiba melayang.

Tanda bagi yang lainnya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan.

"EH?! Kenapa kita keluar? Dan kenapa kak Daemon ditampar sama kak Alaude?" tanya Tsuna yang ditarik keluar oleh Giotto.

"Salahnya sendiri. Siapa suruh dia bilang kalimat itu." ujar G. sambil menjauh dari ruangan yang sudah kedengaran bunyi hancur-hancuran kayak suami istri lagi bersengketa dari dalam.

"Haha… Masalahnya Alaude punya semacam dendam tersendiri sama plesetan-plesetan tentang iklannya untuk alasan yang tidak ditahu." Lanjut Asari.

"Tunggu. Yang kalian maksud itu iklan apa?" tanya Tsuna lagi-lagi dengan polosnya dan membuat mata semua orang terbelalak kaget.

"Astaga, Tsuna… Itu iklan terkenal sekali! Masa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Lampo.

Tsuna merespon dengan cemberut, "Coba kalau antena TV di rumahku tidak dijadikan sasaran latihan tembak jarak jauh militer dan orang yang bersalahnya mau ganti dan TV nya sendiri tidak jatuh sampai hancur dari luar sampai ke dalam-dalamnya karena mamaku keselip tangannya waktu lagi bersihkan debu itu TV, mungkin saja saya bisa tahu iklannya.

Oh, dan komputerku baru-baru saja terjun bebas dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 waktu saya lagi 'berusaha' kerja PR. Sejujurnya sampai sekarang saya masih tidak habis pikir seberapa hebatnya saya senggol sampai bisa terlempar keluar dari jendela…" jawab Tsuna yang pikir-pikir kembali tentang musibah di rumahnya.

'Extreme sekali alasan-alasannya…' semua sweatdrop dan penekanan pada kata 'extreme' waktu Knuckle yang pikir.

"Um, jadi mamamu tidak kepikiran untuk beli yang baru?"

"Ada sih rencananya… Tapi papaku baru-baru kalah taruhan 1 milyar dan entah kenapa dia malah bahagia, dan waktu mau ambil uang simpanan di bank, ternyata papaku sudah pakai duluan untuk bikin alat-alat tambang dari emas, padahal dia tidak kerja di pertambangan. Aneh, kan?" balas Tsuna dengan ekspresi datar, kayak kehilangan uang yang begitu luar binasa jumlahnya untuk alasan tidak penting adalah hal yang biasa.

'Wow, jadi kepikiran bagaimana cara keluarganya bisa bertahan dengan begitu banyak kerugian dan pengeluaran…' semuanya sweatdrop lagi. (Yang lebih mengherankan itu kenapa Tsuna bisa bilang begitu dengan santai sekali)

"Tapi itu semua sudah di masa lalu jadi biarkan saja lewat." ujar Tsuna yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Terus, kita mau bikin apa sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keliling studio? Kamu pasti penasaran sama tempat ini kan, Tsuna?" tanya Giotto.

"Kalau begitu saya ikutan. Soalnya lagi nganggur." Lanjut G.

"Haha… Maaf, ya. Tapi saya mau latihan sama-sama dengan Knuckle. Kalau butuh kami, cari saja di gym, ya…" ujar Asari.

"Lampo mau tidur, jadi jangan ganggu." Kata Lampo yang berjalan pergi duluan.

"Baiklah…! Ayo kita mulai tournya!" sahut Giotto yang menarik dengan semangat sampai hampir jatuh dan G. hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya yang terlalu bahagia.

Pertama-tama, mereka berjalan ke arah studio-studio yang digunakan untuk bikin filmnya, sekalian juga Giotto memperkenalkan beberapa staf yang belum Tsuna jumpai di latihan sebelumnya dan alat-alat yang digunakan dalam pembuatan filmnya, baik yang belum jelas fungsinya dan yang betul-betul sudah jelas sekali bagi orang awam, tapi tetap tidak diketahui oleh Tsuna. Studio-studio juga tersambung ke ruang peralatan dan perlengkapan untuk film yang terletak di ruangan di antara keduanya.

Di dekat studio-studionya ada ruang meeting untuk briefing episode baru dan merencanakan rencana episode baru, keuangan, kebersihan, kedisiplinan, keamanan, kebugaran, ketertiban, kepintaran, ke-Tuhanan, kewarganegaraan, kesehatan, ketelitian, kepremanan, kewarasan, kejiwaan, kesejahteraan, kemakmuran, kesetiaan, keadilan, kesenian, kerakyatan, kesatuan, keimanan, keperimanusiaan, kesadaran, kekeluargaan, kejasmanian, dan lain sebagainya. (Tenang saja, Tsuna juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu.)

Lalu ke ruang duduk-duduk yang sangat 'terkenal' di mana aktor-aktor yang memerankan peran-peran utama di filmnya berkumpul dan menyerang satu sama lain.

Ruang kerja yang digunakan oleh aktor-aktor utama gunakan untuk mengurus surat-surat (tagihan, tuntutan, dan semacamnya), menjawab telpon klien, serta untuk mengerjakan PR. (Padahal semuanya sudah selesai kuliah).

Dan ada kantin (sudah pasti, lah…) yang digunakan untuk makan pagi, snack, siang, snack, malam, snack lagi (memangnya tidak jadi bulat?) karena kebanyakan dari orang yang bekerja di sana memang sudah berganti habitat dan menetap di sana karena berbagai macam alasan seperti rumah yang kejauhan, tidak punya kendaraan sendiri dan mahal bayar ongkos angkutan umum, lebih suka makanan yang tersedia di tempat kerja dan karena biasanya ada buffet sebulan sekali, kurang berderma, baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan berbakti pada orang tua.

Kamar mandinya ada yang terletak di lantai 1 dan lantai 20 dan hanya di kedua lantai tersebut (makanya banyak yang protes). Lengkap dengan kloset, timba, keran air, handuk basah (namanya juga kamar mandi), wastafel, terutama air, dan lain-lain. Kecuali sabun karena sabunnya semua disita sama Reborn untuk alasan tidak jelas dan memang tidak ada yang mau cari tahu.

Kemudian kamar tidur, theater yang ukuran TVnya hanya 20 inci, lengkap dengan speaker yang menghasilkan suara seperti orang mau dipotong, ruang latihan untuk training syuting filmnya, dan gym yang untuk tiap orang yang sudah beberapa kali hancur karena alat-alatnya dilempar ke mana-mana.

Dan setelah semua itu, masih ada lagi beberapa ruangan lain (tambahan, katanya) yang cukup menggetarkan hati. Contohnya: ruang untuk sembunyi yang luasnya hany meter dan terletak di tempat yang selalu berubah-ubah. Seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Reborn selalu berhasil menemukan ruangan itu dan tentu saja, orang yang sembunyi di dalamnya.

Ada juga ruang untuk bertani, ruang mayat (lengkap dengan pembakarannya), penjara, ruang memancing yang luas sekali tapi isinya hanya kolam ikan yang kecilnya tidak masuk akal untuk ruangan sebesar itu, ruang simulasi bencana alam, simulasi ke luar angkasa , simulasi latihan militer, dan masih banyak lagi macamnya yang sebaiknya tidak diperbincangkan.

Akhirnya Tsuna bisa merasa lega dan mengucap syukur pada setiap Tuhan dan Dewa yang ada karena turnya sudah selesai (menurut dia). Tapi setelah melihat muka Giotto, dia langsung merubah pikirannya.

"Semangat, Tsuna! Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang harus kamu lihat!" sahut si rambut pirang dengan girangnya sambil menarik tangan Tsuna.

"G-Giotto… I-itu terus yang kau bilang sejak sejam yang lalu…" Tsuna merasa kalau dia sudah hampir pingsan kapan saja karena terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya selama tur singkat mereka dan apalagi setelah melihat ruangan-ruangan tambahan yang seharusnya tidak ada tapi gara-gara makhluk-makhluk yang tinggal di studio itu yang bikin ada.

"Sabar-sabar saja, nak… Masih banyak ruangan seperti tadi yang kau belum lihat."

Tsuna serasa ingin memberi tahu ibunya untuk menghubungi dokter jiwa untuk dia.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Giotto dan G. berhenti dan membuat Tsuna kembali sadar dari pikirannya sendiri karena dia tidak sengaja tabrak G.

"Eh, maaf… Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Giotto tidak menjawab dan malah maju beberapa langkah, mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Tsuna mengedipkan mata, jelas-jelas bingung.

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya pada si rambut pink, orangnya sudah jawab duluan, "Ini, Tsuna, adalah koridor maut yang tiap orang dan bahkan Alaude tidak mau lewat sendirian kecuali amat sangat terpaksa." (dan memang semua orang amat sangat terpaksa lewat karena koridor maut itu adalah satu-satunya jalan ke beberapa ruang utama di gedung studio).

Mendengar kata 'maut' membuat Tsuna secara tidak sadar merinding, "K-Kenapa di-disebut begitu…?"

Pada saat itu, Giotto sudah selesai mengawasi dan memberi tanda 'OK' kalau semuanya aman.

G. menghela nafas lega dan kembali menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, "Karena sudah banyaknya jumlah orang-orang tidak berdosa yang menjadi korban trauma di koridor ini, maka bagian ini diberi nama seperti itu dan sudah dibuat peraturan tidak tertulis yang dengan ketat menyatakan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh lewat di sini kalau bukan berdua atau lebih."

"E-Eh? Memangnya kenapa….?"

"Biasa… Karena orang sadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai Iblis yang menyamar jadi manusia."

Kalimat itu membuat otak Tsuna memproses kata-katanya dengan baik sampai akhirnya dia bisa mencapai kesimpulan yang logis, masuk akal, bisa diterima masyarakat, sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku, dan tidak melanggar asusila.

"HIIEE! Maksudmu 'dia' ?!" teriaknya dengan suara cewek.

"Yup, betul sekali." Balas Giotto dan G. yang mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

Lupakan dokter jiwa. Rumah sakit jiwa beserta obat penenang dan kursi listriknya lebih efektif!

Tsuna merasa pandangannya jadi gelap karena otak kecilnya tidak mampu menampung begitu banyak informasi gila dan tidak masuk akal.

* * *

Setelah sadar, dia menemukan dirinya di kamar tidur yang menjadi bagian di dalam tur tadi dengan Giotto yang duduk di ranjang lain dan 'kembali' sibuk main PSP.

"Giotto…?" panggil Tsuna.

Menyadari kalau Tsuna sudah sadar, dia cepat-cepat sembunyikan gamenya di tempat persembunyian terdekat.

Tsuna sweatdrop karena reaksi si rambut pirang. "K-Kau tidak perlu begitu, kok…" 'Apalagi karena sudah jelas sekali.'

"Maaf… Sudah jadi gerakan refleks gara-gara Reborn." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Tapi untung saja kamu sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"L-Lumayan, kok… Cuma kepalaku agak sakit, sih…"

"Wajar saja karena kepalamu terlanjur kena lantai duluan sebelum kami sempat tahan badanmu. Oh, dan ada beberapa kali kepalamu terjeduk di tiang pintu waktu saya bawa kau ke sini." Lanjut Giotto dengan girang.

'Ini orang ada dendam tersendiri sama saya, ya?' pikir Tsuna, "T-Terus, G. di mana sekarang?"

"Kayaknya lagi sibuk mengeluarkan kata-kata 'mutiara' dari mulutnya sambil memburu seorang berkepala melon. Soalnya tadi dia tidak sengaja tabrak salah satu staf di sini, jatuh sama-sama, dan akhirnya kelihatan seperti orang lagi bercumbu. Dan… di situlah Daemon kebetulan muncul mengambil foto mereka. Jadi jangan kaget kalau misalnya kau keluar ruangan dan melihat banyak bekas terbakar di mana-mana karena G. pakai flame thrower untuk kejar Daemon."

'Astaga…' pikir Tsuna lagi yang sweatdrop lagi.

"Yah, berhubung kau sudah sadar dan tidak mengalami kelainan apa-apa terutama di kepala, lebih baik saya pergi dulu supaya kau bisa istirahat."

'Bukannya itu gara-gara kau?' "B-baiklah…" jawab Tsuna pelan.

"Ok, deh! Sampai nanti, Tsuna! Cepat baikan, ya!" lanjut Giotto dengan girangnya lagi dan keluar dari ruangan dengan semacam terburu-buru dan membuat Tsuna jadi curiga.

Tapi daripada terlalu banyak berpikir tidak penting, lebih baik dia kembali tidur saja sekalian sebagai alasan untuk malas-malasan sementara karena firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia akan mengalami kesusahan untuk istirahat lagi nantinya.

* * *

Setelah 10 jam berlalu (nda, lah…), Tsuna akhirnya bangun dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibikin (menurutnya). Namun, itu terbukti salah ketika ada staf yang minta tolong sama dia untuk bawakan beberapa dokumen ke ruang kerja di seberang.

Tsuna, sih, okok saja karena terlalu baik. Dan itulah penyebab dari kenapa dia sedang melewati koridor sendirian di malam hari untuk sampai ke tujuan.

'Tunggu. Bukannya ini koridor…' dia tidak sempat selesaikan kalimat di pikirannya ketika lampu di sepanjang koridornya tiba-tiba nyala mati sendiri sebelum mati betulan. Saat nyala kembali, sudah ada orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan senyuman sinis yang terpajang di mukanya di ujung koridor tersebut.

*terjadi hening cipta untuk beberapa detik sampai otak Tsuna berhasil memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi*

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati dia berbalik arah, tetapi sebelum dia sempat menginjakkan satu langkah ke depan, ada tangan di pundaknya yang menahannya.

"Mau ke mana kamu, dame-Tsuna?" ujar orang tersebut dengan nada yang menjanjikan penderitaan.

Dan sejak saat itu, pemuda awam yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi mengalami trauma untuk tujuh turunan dan nasibnya tidak pernah terdengar lagi…

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Credits_

_CAST: Sawada Tsunayoshi, lelaki berpakaian serba hitam_

_CREW:  
Direktur: Boreen  
Sutradara: *  
Produser: **  
Produser Eksekutif: ***  
Direktur Cameramen: ****  
Desainer Produksi: *****  
Editor: ******  
Desainer Kostum: *****  
Casting: ****  
Penulis Lagu: ***  
Direktur Seni: **  
Dekorator Latar Belakang: *_

_DURASI FILM: 5 ½ - 10 ¼ menit  
RATING: M untuk kekerasan dan perusakan mental, G untuk ketidakwarasan  
TANGGAL MAIN: 25 April, XXXX_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, waktu, dan peristiwa, maka hanyalah semacam kebetulan.**_

_**Vongola Enterprise tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala efek samping yang mungkin terjadi akibat menonton film ini, seperti mual, encok, rambut rontok, gambaran-gambaran menakutkan, kemarahan tidak terkendali, dan turunnya kesadaran untuk berderma.**_

* * *

**Tsuna akan selalu hidup di hati kita, kok ;D**

**Jangan lupa di Read & Review, ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha~ Sorry membuat kalian semua lama sekali menunggu berhubung akhir-akhir ini kembali lumayan lurus jalan pikiranku, makanya semacam kekurangan ide gila (dan karena banyak ulangan-ulangan bikin rontok rambut).**

**Anyway, cerita ini sejujurnya masih panjaaaang sekali karena masih banyak komplotan-komplotan yang belum muncul, jadi maaf karena telah menipu saudara-saudara sekalian dengan status complete berhubung cocok sekali dengan endingnya Chapter 3 ;;)**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, saudara-saudara sekalian… Dalam berbagai bentuk dan perkara apa pun, KHR! bukan milik orang yang bikin fanfic nda jelas ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Setelah mengalami trauma untuk tujuh turunan kemarin malamnya, Tsuna kembali ke studio dengan amat sangat berat hati dan dengan langkah yang berat karena takut dihantui sama lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang menjadi penyebab ketidakstabilan jiwa, mental, nasrani, jasmani, dan spiritualnya (dia sampai berdoa semalaman full setelah sampai di rumahnya kepada semua Dewa dan Tuhan yang dikenal oleh manusia).

Pas saat 'akhirnya' dia sampai di depan pintu masuk studionya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram kakinya.

Tsuna serasa sudah bisa melihat surga.

Pelan-pelan dia melihat 1ke bawah dan mendapati si rambut pirang yang gayanya seperti orang sudah setengah tahun tidak makan.

"T-Tsuna…" panggil Giotto dengan lemas sekali.

Tsuna yang juga sudah hampir mati, tiba-tiba jadi shock dan penuh kehidupan lagi (kembali ke dirinya yang biasa) melihat Giotto terkapar kayak mayat hidup di tanah.

"HIIEE! Kau kenapa, Giotto?!"

Entah bagaimana caranya setelah ditanya, tiba-tiba Giotto bangkit berdiri dengan kecepatan yang bikin kaget dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan keras sambil mencengkeram pundak Tsuna sebagai penopang sebelum kembali menarik nafas dengan ricuh.

"K-kenapa kau bernafas seperti orang yang habis lari dari belahan bumi Selatan ke Utara…?" tanya Tsuna yang sweatdrop.

" $ ! & % / # ? ! ^ * () + {} \ [] ; = -.-' " (menandakan betapa padat, tidak jelas, dan ngawurnya apa pun yang dibilang oleh Giotto).

"Maksudmu?!" Si rambut coklat jadi tambah panik.

"Kan tadi pagi… saya terinspirasi… sama siaran radio… yang bilang kalau kita… harus bersikap ramah sesering mungkin, jadi… saya coba-coba kayak begitu-" dia berhenti sejenak untuk tarik nafas lagi, "-waktu jogging tadi pagi…, saya sapa semua orang…, termasuk orang gila yang lagi sibuk ambil mangga di pohon… Tahu-tahunya malah dikejar sama itu orang… keliling Tokyo…"

"EH?! Keliling Tokyo?" tanya Tsuna dengan shock.

"Setelah saya cari tahu…" lanjut Giotto dan membuat Tsuna kembali perhatian lagi sama dia, "…ternyata orang gilanya… bekas pelari marathon."

"P-pelari marathon…?" itu yang dikatakan Tsuna dengan ekspresi tidak bisa berkomentar karena tidak bisa berpikir lancar akibat shock, tetapi jawaban yang ada di pikirannya itu beda jauh dan menurutnya lebih rasional, 'Ternyata orang gila jaman sekarang sudah kreatif, ya…' (Yup. Benar-benar rasional dan masuk di akal.)

"T-terus, orang gilanya di mana sekarang…?"

"…Untung… ujung-ujungnya… saya berhasil… sembunyi… di pohon mangga… yang dia berdiri di bawahnya… sebelumnya…." jawab Giotto. (Ironis, bukan?)

"O-Oh, begitu… Um, sampai kapan kau mau bergaya kehabisan nafas terus?" tanya Tsuna.

"Eh? Betul juga. Haha… Untung kau kasih tahu, Tsuna. Thanks, bro." balas Giotto yang menepuk pundak Tsuna sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan muka-muka meyakinkan dan sudah kembali semangat seakan-akan sama sekali tidak lari keliling Tokyo.

Tsuna sweatdrop lagi, "I-Iya, sama-sama…"

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang ke sini? Lagi libur sekolah?"

"Sekarang kan masih jam 7 pagi… L-Lagian disuruh datang hari ini sama R-Reborn…" jawab Tsuna yang merinding karena tiba-tiba teringat kejadian yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan masa depan penerus bangsa tadi malamnya.

"Hm? Apa kau bilang tadi di akhir-akhirnya?" karena Tsuna seakan berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya, Giotto jadi tidak terlalu dengar dan jadi penasaran.

"T-Tidak, kok… Bukan sesuatu yang penting…" balas Tsuna yang memutuskan untuk tidak kasih tahu supaya tidak terlalu lama lagi dibicarakan.

Si rambut pirang bersikap skeptis, tapi dia kepikiran kalau sebaiknya tidak menanyakan Tsuna lebih lanjut lagi. (Oh, coba saja kalau kau tahu apa yang dialami Tsuna, Giotto…)

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja daripada berdiri di sini terus kayak penagih utang?" usul Giotto.

'Bukannya penagih utang biasanya bakalan masuk sampai ke meja resepsionis?' "Uhn, ayo masuk." jawab Tsuna dengan mengangguk.

Saat masuk ke dalam gedung, si rambut pink yang sudah tidak asing lagi menyambut mereka.

"Yo, Giotto! Bagaimana? Enak tidak dikejar sama orang gila?" sambutnya sambil ketawa terbahak-bahak.

Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop, sedangkan Giotto sudah semacam mau smack down teman masa kecilnya langsung di tempat.

Untungnya sih tidak. Tetapi yang dilakukannya berikutnya justru lebih parah dan bikin masalah.

"Oh… Jadi begitu kata-kata orang yang kemarin habis berhadapan langsung sama Reborn setelah main dengan pemantik api lumayan besar (dia bilang begitu karena lupa apa nama barangnya). Seharusnya saya yang tanya balik ke kau. Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" balasnya dengan muka-muka ngejek dan penuh rasa bangga.

Mengingat kejadian perusak harga diri dan imej kemarin, G. langsung mengancam Giotto, "Giotto, jangan kau coba-coba-"

"Wah, ide yang bagus, G! Apalagi kalau saya kasih tahu ke cewek idamanmu. Muhahahaha~ !" Si rambut pirang cepat-cepat mengambil HP-nya dan menekan beberapa kombinasi tombol dan nomor dengan kecepatan kilat sehingga tidak bisa ditahu apa-apa saja yang ditekan.

Alhasil, mereka malah lari keliling ruangan karena G. yang berusaha untuk mengambil HP Giotto dan orang berambut pirangnya sendiri yang tidak mau kasih karena dia sadar dengan sepenuh jiwa dan hati kalau kemungkinan besar barang elektroniknya akan kembali menyatu dengan tanah (Jadi abu, maksudnya).

Tsuna hanya menghela nafas, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa yang masuk akal dan rasional di pikirannya untuk menghentikan kedua orang stress tersebut. Saat dia mau berbalik untuk cari tempat duduk, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang memegangnya pas di bahu (persis seperti yang terjadi tadi malam).

"Haha… Saya tidak menyangka kamu datang sepagi ini. Ada kelupaan sesuatu, Tsuna?" kata orang tersebut yang ternyata Asari sambil tertawa kecil.

Saat seseorang mengalami sesuatu yang sangat ditakutinya dan baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, antara mereka berteriak, pingsan, kencing celana, mengeluarkan kata-kata 'mutiara', pura-pura mati, segera menghubungi pengacara, telpon klinik Tong Fang, dan yang selebihnya kira-kira semacam begitulah.

Tapi rupanya Tsuna berhasil menemukan alternatif baru karena ceritanya dia lebih kreatif: Dia ceritakan kembali film seri Barat yang sebenarnya sudah tamat tapi diulang kembali yang ditontonnya dua hari yang lalu di TV dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"JadiceritanyaituJohnnypertamaketemuCathydihalte  
buswaktulagimakankacanghijausambilbicaratelpondan  
jadikeselektapiuntungnyaCathybantukasihkeluardan  
merekapergisama-samanaiktaksiketamandannaikperahu  
bebeksambilbicaratentanggorilla…." (disingkat segitu saja daripada chapter ini jadi tentang Tsuna yang berceramah nda jelas).

Asari hanya terdiam dan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali mendengar kata-kata si rambut coklat. Tapi setelah sadar apa yang Tsuna bilang dari tadi, ekspresinya langsung berubah jadi bahagia kembali, "Oh, ternyata kamu nonton juga, ya. Itu salah satu film seri favoritku, loh… Apalagi episode yang waktu Johnny manjat lewat jendela untuk ke apartemennya Cathy tapi malah dikira gorilla yang lepas dari kebun binatang sampai-sampai dipanggil banyak sekali pawang untuk tangkap dia. Hahaha… Padahal hanya gara-gara dia pakai baju serba hitam waktu itu."

"Eh, bukannya itu episode yang ke-10? Yang dia mau ketemu sama Cathy tapi karena pemilik apartemennya lagi ada jadi Johnny terpaksa lewat jendela, kan? Haha.. Memang paling lucu bagian yang dia mau ditangkap sama pawangnya." lanjut Tsuna yang dengan cepat mengikuti arus pembicaraan dan jadi ikut-ikutan bicara tentang film serinya. (Perasaan baru semenit yang lalu waktu Tsuna bergaya orang stress tingkat kabupaten).

Beribu-ribu menit pun berlalu dan diakhiri Tsuna dan Asari yang masih sibuk bicara tentang Johnny sama Cathy sampai titik darah penghabisan (tidak bisa terbayangkan pikiran Tsuna saat dia sadar kalau ternyata tidak bakalan ketemu Reborn di hari itu dan memang setelah tahu dia langsung menyesal datang karena tidak jadi nonton film seri kesukaannya yang lain yang hanya main pagi-pagi).

Dan akibat karena keasyikan bicara, dia langsung tancap gas ke sekolah dengan kecepatan yang bikin pembalap-pembalap F1 malu, tapi sebelum pamit kepada Asari (satu-satunya orang lagi di tempat yang normal tingkah lakunya), G. dan Giotto yang masih gila-gilaan sendiri.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Waktu istirahat di sekolah…

Tsuna terpaksa makan sendiri karena Gokudera dan Yamamoto dihukum sama guru penjas gara-gara terlalu berisik waktu pelajarannya.

Si rambut coklat hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Mengambil HP-nya, dia log in di Facebook dan melihat Giotto yang baru saja meng-update statusnya: _Bah, semua orang tahu kalau kau itu kayak Gayus_, _pa'ricuh sekali pergi bangga-banggakan jadi orang -_- lebih baik jadi Tambunan saja. _(Ceritanya Giotto habis baca berita Indonesia tentang korupsi, makanya kayak begitu.)

Tsuna memutuskan untuk kasih comment.

_Tsuna: "Kau kenapa, Giotto? -_-' "_

_Giotto: "Aih kutanyako gurunu kau tdk belajarko pi ko buka fb kau, ai tunggumi pi ka ke skolahmu" (Aih, saya tanya kau ke gurumu kau tidak belajar kau pergi buka fb kau, ai tunggu kau, saya pergi ke sekolahmu)_

Melihat reply Giotto, Tsuna sweatdrop.

_Tsuna: "Um, sekarang lagi waktu istirahat dan bukannya kau punya peran untuk dimainkan?"_

_Giotto: "Oh, iya... Bye."_

Giotto langsung log out tanpa basa-basi selanjutnya.

'Cepat banget gerakannya…' pikir Tsuna yang masih sweatdrop. Karena tidak ada lagi yang menarik di Facebook selain statusnya Reborn (yang jelas-jelas dia tidak berani komentari), dia log out dan kepikiran untuk mengecek kedua teman baiknya yang dihukum di gedung olahraga.

Tapi salah satu hal yang Tsuna selalu tidak mengerti adalah kenapa orang dengan muka-muka tidak berdosa seperti dia yang memiliki niat baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung selalu saja mendapat masalah di sekolah seperti dibully atau kena sial tiba-tiba (terpeleset lantai, dan lain sebagainya).

Jadi waktu dia sampai di gym dengan niat baik untuk mengecek keadaan temannya, kita semua sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana keparahan kondisinya sendiri setelah berkali-kali kesabet sial (Yang pastinya jauh lebih parah dari yang biasa muncul di film aslinya).

Hanya untuk melihat pemandangan Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang entah kenapa dan memang Tsuna berharap tidak tahu kenapa karena saking horrornya, seperti berniat sekali injak kaki satu sama lain (terutama Gokudera).

Si rambut coklat hanya bisa hening cipta di tempat sampai Gokudera, yang setelah melihat Tsuna yang datang ke gym, segera lari ke arahnya dengan muka yang berbinar dan gaya semacam berlebihan seperti yang biasa dibikin di pentas opera.

"Jyuudaime! Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya saya melihat kehadiranmu di tempat tidak penting ini hanya untuk mengunjungiku!"

'Kebahagiaanmu sudah jelas-jelas terlihat kok, Gokudera-kun…' pikirnya sambil sweatdrop. "S-sebenarnya kalian lagi bikin apa…?"

"Haha… Kami lagi main pus langkah, nih!" sahut Yamamoto.

"P-Pus langkah?" Tsuna langsung teringat kalau orang yang main pus langkah itu seharusnya berlomba-lomba sampai ke garis finish duluan dan bukannya siapa yang pertama bisa injak kecoa, "B-Bukannya kalian lagi dihukum…?" tanya Tsuna yang betul-betul tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu gayanya.

"Dihukum? Kami hanya disuruh bersihkan seluruh gedung ini sampai mengkilap, kok. Coba lihat betapa mengkilapnya bola basket ini!" jawab Yamamoto yang memamerkan betapa mengkilapnya bola tersebut dan membuat Tsuna jadi sweatdrop lagi.

"Um, iya… Kerja bagus, Yamamoto." puji Tsuna supaya temannya tidak sakit hati, "Jadi ceritanya sekarang kalian jadi main pus langkah karena sudah selesai bersihkan, begitu? Kenapa tidak langsung kembali ke kelas saja?"

"Gara-gara si bodoh ini, Jyuudaime… Sampai kami berdua mendekap di sini terus." kata Gokudera yang memberikan pandangan sinis pada Yamamoto.

"Hahaha… Saya kan hanya bilang kalau saya bisa sampai 1 meter dengan sekali langkah jauh. Tidak disangka juga kalau kami malah bertanding siapa yang paling jauh langkahnya." lanjut si rambut hitam dengan girang.

"Tch, itu karena kau terlalu bangga, baseball freak!" balas Gokudera.

'Saya curiga pasti karena ada taruhannya.' pikir Tsuna. (berhubung Gokudera tinggal sendirian di apartemen dan mengalami kesusahan membayar sewa bulanan, masuk akal kan kalau manusianya agak gila uang?)

"Uh, bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja sekarang? Sebelum bel masuk bunyi..." saran Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, kita tunda bertandingnya dulu sampai besok ya, Gokudera!" ujar Yamamoto.

Gokudera hanya menggerutu sambil berjalan pergi dan Tsuna yakin kalau dia mendengar beberapa kata yang berbunyi "Tunggu kau besok, baseball freak, bakalan kuhantam kau" keluar dari mulut si rambut pirang dan menyebabkan Tsuna kembali sweatdrop kenapa kedua temannya itu tidak bisa akur secara normal.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi pas mereka sampai di kelas, dengan guru bahasa inggris yang tidak lama kemudian masuk dan menunjuk beberapa murid untuk menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis.

Tsuna mendapat pertanyaan yang mengharuskan dia untuk translate kalimat 'Ini adalah pensil' dari bahasa jepang ke inggris, yang ujung-ujungnya membuat hampir seluruh penghuni kelas ketawa terbahak-bahak karena dia salah translate jadi, "_I am a pencil."_ apalagi ditambah dengan efek terbata-batanya Tsuna.

Si rambut coklat serasa ingin terjun bebas dari atap sekolah saking malunya.


	5. Special Chapter 1

**Special Chapters tidak pakai urutan jadi hanya berdasarkan judul saja dan semuanya terjadi di selang waktu salah satu atau tiap chapter yang adalah jalan cerita utamanya. Kesimpulannya: tidak perlu ½ atau 0,5 mati berpikir ada hubungannya dengan chapter-chapter utama atau dengan kawanan-kawanannya.**

**Spoiler nda penting: Ide cerita ini dipikirkan waktu lagi mandi pagi (makanya si penulis nyaris sekali terlambat ke sekolah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Dalam berbagai bentuk dan perkara apa pun, KHR! bukan milik orang yang bikin fanfic nda jelas ini.**

* * *

**Semacam Misi Menyelamatkan Dunia**

Pagi-pagi sekali waktu Tsuna datang ke studio, dia langsung dimintai tolong bawa beberapa dokumen ke ruang kerja. Saat berjalan sendirian melewati koridor yang pastinya bukan dari kejadian waktu ada Reborn dulu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, nak. Sebelah sini, nak."

Karena suaranya belum pernah didengar sebelumnya oleh Tsuna kecuali waktu itu di kolong jembatan, dia jadi bingung. "Eh? Suara apa itu?" pikirnya sambil mencari-cari sumber suaranya.

"Sebelah sini, nak. Koordinat 90 derajat arah jarum jam 2." lanjut suara misterius itu yang sembarang sekali bicara.

"Eh?" Tsuna kemudian berbalik ke arah belakang dan mendapati seorang kakek tua yang langsung mengingatkannya pada pertapa di film-film yang kerjanya berkelana dan tinggal di kolong jembatan. (Kayak kejam sekali gambarannya).

'Bikin apa kakek-kakek tua di sini...?' dia mendekati orang tersebut dan langsung shock, "G-Giotto?!" (karena si rambut pirang menyamar sebagai kakek tua dengan keterangan di atas).

Kakek tersebut terlihat lebih shock, "Hah, dari mana kamu tahu namaku?! Jangan bilang kamu adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki kekuatan?!"

"Maksudmu?!" tanya Tsuna yang tambah tidak ngerti.

"Dengar, nak. Di dunia ini, manusia terbagi jadi dua kategori: mereka yang memiliki kekuatan dan mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Lalu keduanya ini masing-masing terbagi lagi jadi dua. Mereka yang berkekuatan dan berhaluan baik dan mereka yang berkekuatan tapi berhaluan jahat, serta mereka yang tidak berkekuatan tapi tidak tahu diri dan mereka yang tidak berkekuatan dan tahu diri tapi tetap bikin emosi."

'Apa bedanya, coba?' pikir Tsuna sambil sweatdrop setelah mendengar kategori yang paling terakhir dan sebelum yang paling terakhir.

"Dan kamu, nak." ujar kakek tersebut sambil menunjuk Tsuna.

"A-Aku?" jawab Tsuna yang kaget dengan gerakan si kakek yang spontan.

"Siapa lagi selain kamu yang bisa saya tunjuk di sini," lanjutnya, "adalah salah satu orang berkekuatan yang berhaluan baik, bukan?"

"T-Tunggu. Bagaimana caranya kakek tahu kalau misalnya saya berhaluan baik dan bukannya berhaluan jahat?" balas Tsuna yang entah kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan pembicaraan tidak jelas itu.

"Saya tahu karena kamu memiliki muka-muka tidak berdosa, sangat naif, luar biasa awam, dan jauh lebih polos dari jumlah anak-anak ditambah sepuluh, dikali dua dan dibagi satu setengah."

'Maksudmu?' pikir Tsuna yang sweatdrop lagi, "J-Jadi apa yang seharusnya saya bikin...?"

"Mudah dan simple sekali. Kamu harus menumpas sumber dari segala kejahatan di dunia, orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai jelmaan Iblis di bumi, pembawa sengsara dan derita bagi umat manusia. Lelaki yang bernama Reborn!" *ada efek-efek petir di belakangnya si kakek*

"EH?! Saya harus menumpas Reborn?! Lagian sejak kapan dan apanya yang mudah dan simple kalau begitu?!"

"Aku tahu, nak. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kabur dari takdir dan itu sudah menjadi takdirmu sebagai orang yang berkekuatan dan berhaluan baik..." si kakek menghela nafas, ekspresinya berubah jadi prihatin lalu penuh determinasi, "Namun tenang saja. Setiap orang berkekuatan yang berhaluan baik dan mereka yang tidak berkekuatan tapi tidak tahu diri dan mereka yang tidak berkekuatan dan tahu diri tapi tetap bikin emosi akan memberikan dukungan kepadamu, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang diandalkan untuk melaksanakan misi mustahil itu. Kesimpulannya: hidup kami sangat bergantung padamu."

Mendengar ceramah si kakek tentang betapa pentingnya peranannya itu dan begitu banyaknya orang yang ternyata bergantung kepadanya membuat Tsuna sangat tertegun sampai dia melewatkan beberapa kalimat kontroversial seperti misi yang mustahil dan bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang akan menjalankan misi itu. (Tidak mengherankan kalau dia gampang sekali tertipu).

"Karena sekarang kamu sudah mengerti betapa pentingnya misi ini untuk kelangsungan hidup umat manusia, maka majulah, nak. Menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah!" sahut si kakek yang memegang pundak Tsuna dan menunjuk ke arah masa depan yang lebih cerah.

"Kamu akan betul-betul melakukannya, bukan?" tanya kakek yang tiba-tiba memutar badan Tsuna sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"U-Um..." Tsuna jadi galau mau menjawab ya atau tidak (apalagi karena melibatkan si manajer spartan).

Tapi untungnya, dia tidak perlu memberikan jawabannya pada si kakek yang sudah pasang muka-muka memelas seperti orang yang satu minggu tidak makan karena tiba-tiba saja G. muncul entah dari mana kayak hantu, menabok kepala si kakek dan menyeretnya pergi sambil semacam mengata-ngatai.

"Ingat, nak! Seluruh dunia bergantung kepadamu! Jangan harapan palsukan kami...!"

"E-EH?! T-Tunggu!" sahut Tsuna, tapi tidak ada yang dengar kata-katanya itu dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Namun selang beberapa saat setelah si kakek menghilang dari pandangan, Tsuna tiba-tiba tersadar, 'Hah? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?' (Ceritanya lambat sekali processornya).

Mengingat kembali apa yang dia bermaksud bikin sebelum ada kakek misterius yang seperti di film-film pertapa muncul, Tsuna kemudian berbalik kembali ke jalur awal, tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundaknya 'lagi'.

"Oh, jadi berdasarkan pembicaraan kalian tadi, ceritanya kamu mau tumpas saya, begitu?" ujar orang tersebut dengan nada yang menjanjikan penderitaan 'lagi'.

Seperti orang yang habis dikasih masuk di freezer sehari semalam, badan Tsuna langsung jadi kaku akibat shock berlebihan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia bikin yaitu berbalik sedikit dan berkata, "H-Hai, Reborn…" bahkan dia harus memaksa bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman.

Reborn tetap tersenyum 'sinis' dan kalau bisa, senyuman sinisnya itu jadi semakin lebar. Tsuna hanya bisa menghitung menit dan detik-detik terakhirnya.

* * *

Siangnya…

"Hai, Tsuna! Saya bahagia sekali hari ini, loh… Bagaimana dengan kau?" sapa Giotto yang sudah kembali berpenampilan normal dengan senyuman 'tidak berdosa' dan tidak menyadari atau memang sadar tapi pura-pura tidak sadar akan kondisi Tsuna yang semrawutan gara-gara ulahnya tadi pagi.

Dan untuk Tsuna terhadap Giotto, dia hanya bisa 'mencoba' kasih dia pandangan-pandangan sinis di sela pikirannya yang semacam mengalami arus pendek karena trauma berat untuk kesekian kalinya, yang bikin dia jadi kepikiran sebenarnya seberapa kuat daya tahannya menghadapi hal-hal tidak masuk akal sejak bekerja untuk Vongola.

* * *

**Please review chapter ini juga, ya... Penasaran kalau kalian suka atau tidak ;;)**


End file.
